


Annegamento

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, Songfic, past mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the smell before rain. You are the blood in my veins. You are the open sea. And I can't help but drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annegamento

 

I can't forget you when you're gone. 

You're like a song that goes around in my head.

  
He takes his coffee black with one spoonful of sugar every day. 

His smile is soft and sullen, broken and dry. Every morning he rises with the same sleepy expression, smoothing out his bed sheets with red eyes before stumbling into his clean, pristine bathroom. He doesn’t sleep well anymore. Nor has he in a few years now. Even though he's tired nearly every waking moment; he finds peace in the fact the day will be over in hour's time and he'll be back in his soft bed. 

He always catches the bus on time. 

He's never been late before. eight years back and he's taken the same bus everyday to work. The faces change and the people are always new, but he doesn’t care. The bus driver of four years greets him every morning. She's older and kind, but he doesn’t pay much attention to her other than a hollow smile and a small wave. 

He is always greeted by his first friend of the company years back. 

Heechul can see through him like transparent saran wrap. In fact, he might be the only person in the entire world that's alive, that knows he's not exactly the normal type of man. The taller man, much taller to be honest, doesn’t pay mind to it. He has his secrets as well and doesn’t prick his finger on the needle unless he has to. 

Work ends at 6pm on the dot.

Another bus ride home. This time, he gets a wave from a few school girls. A faint wave in return, a gentle smile yet somehow dull expression. Once home, he opens the door and is greeted by an old dog. Choco pants tiredly, all worn out from making her way from the bedroom to the kitchen where the front door was connected. He leans down and pets her head, scratches her chin before lifting her up in his arms, though careful of her extremely stiff old limbs. 

 

Time, make it go faster or just rewind.

To back when I'm wrapped in your arms.

 

He feeds her at exactly 6:20pm before starting on his own dinner. 

Everyday is a new meal for him. He didn’t like dull meals, but he wasn’t exactly a good cook. So he tries hard. Before, he liked baking, but that hobby was given up long ago. His pans and sheet pans were stored away to collect as much dust as it wanted. Tonight was pork chops with vegetable stir fry. He cooks with a nostalgic look on his face and periodically glances back at Choco who rested her whole body on a dog bed. There was one in every room for his princess.

He eats dinner at 7:30pm everyday. 

He even goes as far as waiting until that exact time to set the table for the sake of being on time. He fixes two small plates with a slab of meat on it, one small dish for stir fry and two medium sized bowls of rice.  Neatly setting silverware and drinks on the dining table, he smiles at his hard work with his hands on his hips and sits quickly.

He never has a quiet dinner. 

“So work was rather nice today. Heechul managed to get the copier machine stuck twice in a row! I don’t know how he does it. And when the manager was starting to get angry, he started doing aegyo. Doesn’t he know he's 34?”

He chuckles.

“I had a really nice lunch too. I wish you were there to have it with me. It was that new place that opened up down the street from where I work and where you used to work too. It would have been the perfect place to meet up.”

Wiping his mouth, he grins to empty space before him. “I hope you enjoyed this meal, Hyukjae. It's your favorite.”

  
All afternoon long it's with me the same song.

You left a light on inside me, my love.

 

He washes the dishes always after eating, never letting the bits and crumbs settle onto the plates. 

  
After removing yesterday's dishes from the dishwasher, he loads in the new dishes. With a full belly, he goes to sit on the couch in the living room with Choco limping behind him. When he sits, she barks. He laughs and picks her up with great care and coos at her and sets her on his lap. They watch television until bed time. 

  
His bedtime is on 9:30om exactly. 

  
He brushes his teeth and thinks about nothing in particular while staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes wander and he stares at the sticky notes still stuck on the side. There were pieces of worn tape holding the yellowed paper against the mirror.

 

Please have a great day, love. 

-Hyukjae

  
Guess what? I love you!

-Hyukjae

  
You're my best friend. ♥

-Hyukjae

Choco is so cute!!!! I cant believe you got me a puppy!   
You're the best boyfriend ever.

-Hyukjae

Psst. Will you marry me someday?  
Ahhh~ I bet you're blushing right now!

-Husband

 

Smiling fondly, he spits out the toothpaste and wipes his mouth. Upon exiting the bathroom, he makes his way to the corner of the room where the shrine was safely tucked into the side. He sighs and kneels, ignoring Choco's bark for them to sleep. Opening it, a small cup of burned incense was lying on the side, while the love of his life was facing him in a picture frame. He immediately gives a dashing smile and blows and kiss goodnight. 

  
“I love you, Hyukkie.”

I can't remember the way that it felt to be

holding on to you. 


End file.
